sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily the Hedgehog
''﻿'' ''﻿"You always said that I thought too much, but I never listened. I just kept quiet and started to imagine..." -Lily the Hedgehog'' Lily the Hedgehog is a Fan Based Character created by http://kennabugindustries.deviantart.com/ '' '' Background Story Lily was born in Soleanna Castle to an incredibly rich family, under the name Elizabeth Lilian Gunivere. The Guniveres branch from Lily's Great-Grandmother, Dutchess Helena of Tuvalu. Her mother, Grace the Hedgehog and her father, Damien the Hedgehog, both loved their daughter with all their hearts, and desperately wanted her to become a Duchess to keep the Gunivere royalty line going. She changed her name to Lily later on in her life in order to stay better hidden. Grace and Damien found out that she was an Elemental MetaMorph when she was found making a rock levitate in her hand. Rather than sending her to a lab to be experimented on, they kept her home, in hopes that she would grow out of it and taker her place in "Proper Society", as MetaMorphs were seen as freaks and outcasts. Her mother raised her to be the perfect and polite woman of high society, but Lily never liked all of the parties and all of the etiquette she had to keep in mind. When Lily was young, she realized that her only friend, Charm the Hedgehog, had been moved to a lab. She waited for her to come home for several years, hoping that her friend was okay. When Lily was a teenager, her mother introduced her to Jacob, a Duke. The two of them were wed locked before birth and were to be married when they turned 18. Lily fell in love with Jacob and it seemed that he felt the same way. But, one night, Lily found Jacob kissing her “friend” at a party. Jacob mocked her silently and continued to kiss the other girl. Lily, crushed, stormed out of the party and refused to marry Jacob. Her parents were infuriated and they ordered her to marry Jacob. Lily continued to wait for Charm to return to ask for help. But when Lily found out that Charm had run away, Lily ran away herself, sick of the prices of living in high society and sick of being told what to do. Lily joined GUN and found that Charm worked there too. The two of them often team up and work together along with Daria the Hedgehog. Abilities Lily’s powers allow her to control the earth and manipulate it. She has worked hard to refine her “Earthbending” skills and bend some non pure earth, such as cement and some metal. She can detect lies by feeling a person’s heart rate through the earth. She’s very skilled at hand to hand combat and chi blocking. Her attacks are more defensive than offensive. Personality The top thing in Lily’s mind is the safety and feelings of those around her, but her stubborn and argumentative attitude can cause her to acidentally hurt other's feelings sometimes. She is intelligent and knowledgeable, as she loves to read books in her free time. Also, one of her favorite hobbies is cooking and language learning; she already fluent in french. She is quirky, like she is extremely stubborn and doesn't listen too well. Also, she cannot stand flying due to the fact that she does not have contact with the ground. Lily likes to do things her way and can have difficulty adjusting to other people's way. Lily is somewhat outgoing and demonstrative due to her socializing as a debutante and loves to be with her friends. She is partially communicative, obstreperous, and cacophonous, so she will occasionally speak her mind when she feels it is necessary. She is an extremely kind, sweet, and funny individual and she loves being with Charm, Daria, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Relationships with Other Characters Sonic the Hedgehog﻿ Lily met Sonic when the two of them worked together to defeat Dr. Eggman.﻿ She saw Sonic as a funny and strong individual, despite his cocky and arrogant manner. The two made an excellent team as they took down Eggman. Sonic promised her that they would meet again and ran off. Lily hoped he would stay true to his word and he did. Two months later, he ran into her again as he was talking a run through Soleanna Forest, where Lily liked to practice her powers. Sonic saw her using her powers and asked her how she got them. She explained that she has had them since she was born. The two of them shared a moment and Sonic offered to take her on a run. Lily agreed but warned him that she wasn't as fast. Sonic replied by picking her up and running all around Soleanna while carrying her. The two continued to grow closer to each other since then and are often seen together. Charm the Hedgehog Charm the Hedgehog is considered Lily's best friend and sister. They met before Charm was sent to the lab and Lily was crushed when she found out that Charm was at a lab. Lily stumbled along through her life until she found her again at GUN. The two acted like nothing had changed, though they had changed quite a bit, and worked together often. Charm is one of the few people that Lily always depends on and trusts. Charm can make Lily smile and comfort her and she can give advice when needed. Daria the Hedgehog Daria is another one of Lily's close friends. The two met at GUN when Charm, Daria, and Lily were partnered up for a mission. Lily and Daria grew on each other quickly and became fast friends. Daria's happy and cheerful mood appealed to Lily and she can always make her laugh. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow and Lily's relationship borders on rivals and enemies. Lily's happy and cheerful mood irritates Shadow and Shadow's self-rightous and arrogant mood irkes Lily. Shadow dislikes how Lily can be so stubborn and annoyingly optimistic. Lily dislikes how pesstimistic Shadow can be and how he can think he's "all that." The two of them are constantly butting heads and ticking each other off. They try to stay away from each other as much as they can. Trivia *Shadow sometimes calls Lily "Blockhead" when they're arguing *Lily has a phobia about flying *Lily can run faster than Amy but not nearly as fast as Sonic or Shadow *Lily sometimes feels guilty for leaving her parents *Lily think of Sonic as more than a friend *Lily used to practice using her powers in secret when she was young *Lily's biggest weakness is her stubborness and her caring for her friends *Lily sometimes wears her long quills back in a ponytail *Lily is fluent in French *Lily enjoys cooking, having learned as a child from the cooks﻿﻿ Team Tempest Speed: Daria the Hedgehog Flight: Charm the Hedgehog Power: Lily the Hedgehog Head of the Team: Charm the Hedgehog Charm and Lily, already being very close, are on a mission to stop the latest Metal Sonic created by Dr. Eggman. The two are surrounded by a pack of Eggman's robots when Daria shows up. The three quickly take out the robots and Lily was fascinated by Daria and quickly got used to her. The three agreed to go together on their mission and thus begin their adventure in Sonic Heroes. Category:Hedgehogs